


7:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't eat fried chicken tonight!'' Reverend Amos Howell said to one of the Kents' birds.





	7:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't eat fried chicken tonight!'' Reverend Amos Howell said to one of the Kents' birds after it wrecked the kitchen and he frowned.

THE END


End file.
